1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an instrument pickup assembly, and more particularly, to an instrument pickup assembly which is associable with a belly of a stringed instrument. The present invention further relates to an associated method of attaching such an instrument pickup assembly to a stringed instrument.
2. Background Art
Amplifying mechanisms for use in association with stringed instruments, such as a violin or viola, have been known in the art for years. Indeed, the demand for such amplifying mechanisms can be great when playing a stringed instrument, inasmuch as the acoustic output from the stringed instrument can be relatively low compared to other accompanying instruments. For example, in many modern day bands, electric instruments are commonly used which are capable of volume levels substantially greater than the acoustic output of a stringed instrument. In addition, it may be desirous for a solo musician to perform in a large music hall or auditorium. In such an environment, the musician may need to be supported by an amplification mechanism to raise the gain to a sufficient sound level so that the musician can be properly heard throughout the music hall or auditorium.
While several amplification mechanisms have been explored in an attempt to overcome the above-identified problems, each of the known amplification mechanisms have substantial drawbacks, thereby rendering such amplification mechanisms largely non-remedial and problematic. In particular, one attempt to remedy the above-identified problem has been to place one or more floor or ceiling engaging microphones near the musician. These microphones have several drawbacks. First, the gain or amplification required can easily introduce unwanted noise and/or feedback sound levels. Second, the musician is severely limited in body movement and extreme care is needed to maintain the instrument at a constant, appropriate distance from the input of the microphone. Third, conventional microphones are typically optimized for vocal tones. As such, common stage microphones do not respond well to the complex tones of stringed instruments, such as, for example, a violin or viola--that is, they do not accurately and precisely reproduce the native or original sounds of the particular stringed instrument to an acceptable degree.
A second attempt to resolve the amplification problems associated with stringed instruments has been to position a microphone onto the bridge of the stringed instrument. While placing a microphone onto the bridge of the stringed instrument allows the musician greater freedom than do fixed position microphones, such positioning creates a secondary problem. Specifically, when a microphone is associated with the bridge of an instrument, the instrument's original acoustic sound is adversely altered--typically with a "deadening" effect.
A third attempt to resolve the amplification problems associated with stringed instruments has been to mount a pickup to the bridge of the stringed instrument. Similarly to positioning a microphone onto the bridge of the stringed instrument, the musician is afforded greater freedom of movement. Nevertheless, when the pickup is mounted to the bridge of the stringed instrument, it mutes the acoustic sound of the same by dampening, restricting, and/or modifying the transfer of vibrations to the body of the instrument. Additionally, either adhesives or screws are used to affix the pickup to the bridge, the most sensitive part of the instrument, which readily damages, marks, and/or otherwise devalues the instrument--which can cost tens of thousands of dollars.
One solution for the guitar family of stringed instruments has been to associate a magnetic pickup with instrument. However, due to the unique construction of the violin family of instruments, the use of magnetic pickups is denied. In particular, the composition of the strings are not generally of a suitable material to disturb a magnetic field and the proximity of the strings changes as they are pressed downwards by the "playing" fingers on the fingerboard.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a low-cost, reliable instrument pickup assembly for use in association with a stringed instrument which remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with prior art amplification mechanisms.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to fully capture the sound characteristics of a stringed instrument without modification to the instrument's original structure, sound, and/or associated components.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.